Starting over
by AdorableFairy
Summary: Esme and Bella is moving to Port Angeles. They are trying to move on after a tragic accident. They go to Forks hospital and Esme meets the friendly Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Cullen starts making Esme more happy than she has been for a long time. All human.


**Hey, I´m up with another beginning for a story. Hope you like it. Don´t forget to review. (:**

**Hugs, AdorableFairy**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own anything but a great mood!**

ESMEPOV

It has been a rough year for us. The storm never comes alone as you say. First the car accident and then I lost my job. Fate clearly hasn´t been on our side. I hope starting over will make us happier, we deserve it. Bella deserve it. She´s only eleven and has already been through so much.

"Miss Platt, were would you like the couch?" one of the men I had hired, asked me.

"Just put it in the room on your left hand, there´s a fireplace at the corner." I replied him.

Bella and I have moved to this little city in North America, Port Angeles. Our new house is hundreds of miles away from where we lived before. My parents have said to me, that it would be best if we stayed in the city. I was and am completely sure that it´s best to move. Try to get over what had happened and start living again. But when we got to the airport that day, it was like my legs froze. I never thought that it would be so hard to leave the place where I started my life.

Today I stand here in front of our new home. I can´t figure out what kind of feeling I have. I feel optimistic and sad at the same time.

I have learned something in the past year: always treasure life and what it´s giving you, because you might lose it all.

That´s truly a sentence I try to remember. It makes me appreciate what I still have more.

"Mom, you´re starring at nothing. Can I ask you something?" Bella stuck her head out of the window and said to me.

"Yes, of course sweetheart. I was just thinking of the house. What do you want to ask me?" I smiled up to her, really wanting to know her question.

Bella is a good girl with a beautiful heart. I can´t be more proud of her. But she has all her life been shy. She tries to blend in at any occasion. She doesn't like to stick out and after what have happened it´s just gotten worse. I really hope that she will come out of her shell here and truly be herself.

"Well, I was walking through the house and saw this room. It has one big window and it´s kind of the biggest room in the house. I like it very much, can it be my room?" I saw her making puppy eyes and smiling a little sweet smile.

"Sure you can darling. What do you say; we could move all of your stuff, together up there right now?" Bella had already moved her head from the window and started running down to me, when I wasn't even done with my sentence. She came rushing out of the door and embraced me in a hug.

Yes, everything´s going to be all right.

* * *

"Bella, can you slice the cucumber for me?" I asked her. We were making dinner, or I was making dinner. Bella talked more than she worked.

"Alright mom. But you have to hear this…" she sweetly answered me and started slicing.

"Bella, look at the knife." I had to correct her. She was too busy talking, to notice she nearly cut her finger.

I took the meat out of the refrigerator and neatly placed it in a big bowl. I started to mix it with different seasoning, when I heard Bella scream.

I ran over to her, to see what happened.

"Bella honey, are you alright?"

She had cut her finger; blood was rolling down her hand. I quickly took her in my arms and ran towards the car. I could see that the cut wasn´t deep, but I just couldn´t stand seeing my baby in pain, so I took her to the hospital in Forks.

* * *

"Bella Platt?" a voice called. We were at the hospital. Bella had already gotten her finger fixed; all we now needed was a doctor to say that we may leave.

"Yes," Bella answer the man coming to her.

"Hello Bella, I´m Dr. Carlisle Cullen. How is your finger?" Dr. Cullen asked my daughter and taking a closer look at her finger.

I found myself staring at him. He was so handsome. Tall and blonde with dark blue eyes. He had such a flowing voice. There was just something about him.

"Well Bella, you seem fine to me. I think you can leave now if you want." He said with a blinding smile, making Bella giggle.

Bella and I gathered our stuff and got going. When we came to the reception I remembered a thing we had forgotten.

"Pumpkin would you go get your teddy bear, we left it in the room. She replied me with a simple nod.

I stood quietly in my own thoughts, when I heard someone clear their throat. Startled I looked up and saw Dr. Cullen stand there. He offered his hand as a gesture and I happily took it.

"Hello Mrs. Platt. I just wanted to meet you officially. I am not completely sure I've seen you anywhere?" he said, smiling gently.

"Hello, no we have not. I have never been in this city before. I live in Port Angeles with my family, we have just moved there. Let me correct you, It´s Miss Platt – I´m not married." I told him. I looked at my shoes when I said it. It still hurt my heart talking about that.

"Oh, I´m sorry. I thought you were." He clearly sensed my dislike of the subject and dropped it. "It was nice meeting you, Miss Platt. I hope we see each other again."

I nodded and he walked away silently.

I stood there hoping that his request about seeing each other again, would come true.

**Hello again.. Hope you like this outcast for my new story. In the next chapters there will be some explanation about what have happened to Esme and Bella. **

**See you soon, **

**AdorableFairy **


End file.
